eldaryafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 28
|-|Fabuła= right Odcinek na francuskiej i polskiej wersji gry miał premierę 15.01.2020r. |-|Solucja= Ilość maany potrzebna do ukończenia odcinka: ok. 2500/4000 ---- *'Pomóż fenghuangom.' **Ogrody białego żurawia **Spokojne równiny **Góry Szehe Po odblokowaniu trzech dialogów kierujemy się na duży plac. *'Spotkaj się szybko z Huang Hua.' Jak wyżej. *'Udaj się na ołtarz ognia, by się oczyścić.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź razem z Huang Hua, aby mogła cię przedstawić Pangu.' Idziemy do pokoju Huang Hua. *'Idź odpocząć.' Idziemy do naszego tymczasowego pokoju. *'Opuść krainę fenghuangów.' Jak wyżej. *'Udaj się do wioski Balenvia.' Jak wyżej. *'Wejdź do K.G.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź do sali drzwi, by wysłuchać Miiko.' Jak wyżej. *'Przygotuj swoją torbę z rzeczami na zmianę.' Idziemy do naszego pokoju. *'Pospaceruj trochę, czekając na wyjazd.' **Przychodnia **Park z fontanną - Alajea i Colaia **Plac targowy/Ogród muzyki - Kero *'Udaj się na plażę, by stamtąd wyruszyć w podróż.' Jak wyżej. *'Płyń aż do ziem kapp.' Jak wyżej. A. (Pozwól sobie na wybuch wściekłości.) - Ilustracja z czarnymi skrzydłami B. (Powstrzymaj swoją wściekłość.) - Ilustracja z białymi skrzydłami *'Schroń się w ładowni.' Jak wyżej. *'Rozejrzyj się po ziemiach kapp, ale bądź ostrożna!' Idziemy w kierunku wioski Kapp. *'Nie możesz tego już znieść, wróć na plażę.' Jak wyżej. *'Zdaje się, że jakieś osoby walczą w pobliżu wioski. Idź tam!' Jak wyżej. *'Złap Lance'a, zanim znów się nie wymknie.' Leśna ścieżka. A. (Powiedz pozostałym o demonicznej naturze Leiftana) +15 Lance - (Brak ilustracji z Leiftanem jeśli WS.) B. (Na razie zachowaj to odkrycie tylko dla siebie.) -15 Lance - (Ilustracja z Leiftanem jeśli WS.) *'Wróć na statek.' Jak wyżej. ---- Jeśli zdradziliśmy prawdę o Leiftanie: *'Wróć do K.G. i zaprowadź Leiftana do więzienia.' Jak wyżej. *'Wyjdź stąd i znajdź sposób, by się uspokoić.' ** Kero - schronisko/plac targowy ** Huang Hua - schronisko/ogród muzyki ** Karenn - fontanna/korytarz straży ** Valkyon - wiśnia *'Ten dzień był dla ciebie zbyt emocjonujący, idź się położyć.' Jak wyżej. ---- Jeśli nie zdradziliśmy prawdy o Leiftanie: *'Wróć do K.G.' Jak wyżej. *'Pomyśl jak skonfrontować Leiftana z jego własnym kłamstwami.' Kierujemy się do K.G i spotykamy osoby: ** Karenn - kiosk ** Kero - ogród muzyki ** Huang Hua - targ Po rozmowach (lub podczas rozmów) muszą nam się pojawić trzy rozmyślenia naszej bohaterki w sprawie Leiftana. *'Idź spotkać się z Leiftanem w jego pokoju.' Jak wyżej. *'Poszukaj Miiko.' Najpierw musimy odblokować przemyślenia naszej postaci w Korytarzu Straży, Placu Targowym oraz Kiosku. Gdy to zrobimy Miiko powinna pojawić się w Alejach. ---- *'Chrome się obudził, biegnij do przychodni!' Jak wyżej. *'Idź z Miiko do kuźni.' Jak wyżej. *'Miiko poprosiła, żebyś poszła do Leiftana. Przygotuj się, zanim spotkasz się z nim w więzieniu.' ** Ezarel - spiżarnia/prosty korytarz ** Nevra - stołówka ** Valkyon - laboratorium *'Spotkaj się z Leiftanem.' Idziemy do więzienia. *'Ta rozmowa kosztowała cię wiele emocji. Porozmawiaj z przyjaciółmi, żeby się trochę rozluźnić.' ** Purriry - targ/kiosk ** Twylda i Karuto - schronisko/schody ** Cienie - targ ** Cameria - schronisko/ogród muzyki ** Colaia i Alajea - kiosk Gdy wszystkich spotkamy przychodzi po nas Kero. *'Chrome prosi, żebyś przyszła się z nim zobaczyć. Idź do przychodni.' Jak wyżej. *'Zostaw Chrome'a i Karenn samych.' Wychodzimy z przychodni. *'Przygotuj swoje rzeczy.' Idziemy do naszego pokoju. *'Weź udział w pogrzebie Ykhar.' Idziemy do skrzyżowania dróg. *'Pogrzeb się skończył, wróć do K.G. i połóż się spać.' Jak wyżej. *'Udaj się na Memorię!' Idziemy na plażę. *'Spotkaj się z Fafnirem!' Kierujemy się do sali wspomnień. *'Idź za Fafnirem!' Sala smoków. *'Nevra został poturbowany przez wielkiego smoka, zabierz go z powrotem do obozu.' Jak wyżej. Ezarel: Idę z tobą. A. Powinniśmy tam pójść wszyscy razem. B. Nie, boję się, że znów się zrazi, jeśli będę z którymś z was. (Ilustracja gdy ma się na WS Ezarela/Nevrę.) C. Zgoda. *'Raz jeszcze spotkaj się z Fafnirem.' Sala smoków. *'Dotrzymaj Valkyonowi towarzystwa.' Musimy odblokować dialog w ścieżce wspomnień a potem udajemy się do posiadłości Demetra. (Tu można zdobyć ilustracje z Valkyonem gdy ma się go na WS'a.) *'Znajdź Valkyona!' Klif. *'Idź z Lancem na plażę.' Jak wyżej. *'Wzbij się w powietrze razem z bratem.' Jak wyżej. *'Idź do wioski i przekonaj mieszkańców, by do was dołączyli.' Jak wyżej. *'Wróć do obozu i porozmawiaj z pozostałymi.' Jak wyżej. *'Ostatni raz spotkaj się z Fafnirem.' Brama smoków. *'Wróć do obozu, by przekazać wszystkim smutne wieści.' Jak wyżej. KONIEC ODCINKA |-|Rozmowy= ♥: Ale wcześniej upewnijmy się, że fenhuangom nic już nie grozi. A. Inni członkowie straży, którzy nam towarzyszą, nie mogą się tym zajęć? B. Masz rację, musimy najpierw zakończyć naszą misję tutaj! // lub +5 C. Ale Lance może nam uciec, jeśli od razu tam nie pojedziemy! ♥: To już nie mam prawa zajrzeć do mojej dziewczyny? A. Oczywiście, że tak, myślałam tylko, że masz coś innego do roboty. // B. Nigdy nic takiego nie mówiłam. C. Nie, to zabronione. Wypad. Pa pa! +5 ♥: Przepraszam, po prostu zaczynam być zmęczony tymi wszystkimi sprawami, mam ochotę przeżyć bardziej w pełni naszą własną historię. To ciągłe życie w gotowości i niebezpieczeństwie... myślę, że dałem już z siebie wystarczająco dużo. A. Rozumiem, sama chciałabym, żeby moje życie było czasem... prostsze. // B. Na dłuższą metę możemy zacząć się nudzić, nie sądzisz? -5 C. Tak długo, jak jestem przy tobie, miejsce nie ma dla mnie znaczenia. +5 ♥: Prywatna? Jak to? A. Robisz mi scenę zazdrości czy tak mi się tylko zdaje? +5 lub // B. "Prywatna", chyba jeszcze pamiętasz, co to znaczy? C. Chodzi o coś... osobistego. Wyjaśnię ci później, obiecuję. +5 lub // ♥: Jeśli jesteś pewna Miiko, to ja mam do ciebie pełne zaufanie... A. Wolę się nie wypowiadać. // B. Sama nie wiem. Mam już dość tych zdrad ze wszystkich stron. // C. Ja też. // (+5 Valkyon) ♥: Miiko powierzyła ci ciężkie zadanie. Zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciała tego zrobić... A. Myślę, że nigdy nie będę chciała... // B. Nie mogę myśleć tylko o sobie. +5 C. Mam już trochę dość tych, jak to ująłeś, "ciężkich zadań"! -5 ♥: Idę z tobą. A. Powinniśmy tam pójść wszyscy razem. B. Nie, boję się, że znów się zrazi, jeśli będę z którymś z was. (ILUSTRACJA) C. Zgoda. ♥: Jak tylko upewnimy się, że fenghuangi czują się już dobrze. A. Ale Lance może nam uciec!!! -5 B. Tak, po pierwsze liczy się nasza misja... +5 lub // C. Inni członkowie Straży, którzy nam towarzyszą, nie mogą się tym zająć? // ♥: Od kiedy wiem, że będziesz przesłuchiwać Leiftana. Szczerze mówiąc, ten pomysł bardzo mnie niepokoi... A. Nie przejmowałeś się tak bardzo, kiedy musiałam przesłuchiwać Lance'a... B. Nie ma się czego obawiać, Leiftan mnie kocha. Nie zrobi mi nic złego. // C. Ach tak? A to dlaczego? // lub +5 ♥: ... A. Hej, dzień dobry! (Pocałowałam go czule.) // lub +5 B. Hmm... tak, poproszę jeszcze. (Mam ochotę nacieszyć się tą chwilą.) // lub +5 C. (Pozwolę sobie na mały żarcik.) Ezarelu, to ty? -5 ♥: Naprawdę? A. A nie, jednak kłamię... tak naprawdę mam ochotę "wskoczyć mu do łóżka", więc jeśli moglibyśmy już skończyć tę całą dyskusję... B. Dlaczego miałabym cię okłamywać? C. Oczywiście, kretynie! +5 ♥: Zastanowimy się nad tym przez moment, nie ma sensu się przesadnie spieszyć. A. Leiftanie, moglibyśmy powierzyć opiekę nad fenghuangami innym członkom Straży, którzy nam towarzyszą... B. Tak, i przede wszystkim nie możemy zapomnieć, że musimy pomóc fenghuangom. // C. Ale Lance może nam uciec!!! ♥: ... A. Kryształ odzyskał cały swój blask i świat jest uratowany! B. Do końca życia będziesz mnie odsypywał pocałunkami? +5 lub // C. Feng Zifu się obudził? // ♥: Uff, już się bałem, że zaczęłaś mnie nienawidzić. A. Nawet gdybyś był daemonem, nie mogłabym cię nienawidzić, kochanie. B. Dlaczego miałabym cię nienawidzić? Masz sobie coś do zarzucenia? C. Nie, wcale nie. Dobrze wiesz, że kocham cię z całego serca! +5 lub // ♥: ... A. (Poczułam dreszcz przebiegający mi po plecach, równocześnie obrzydzenie i... nienawiść.) B. (Poczułam dreszcz przebiegający mi po plecach, równocześnie obrzydzenie i... pożądanie.) // ♥: Co ty wygadujesz? Dobrze się czujesz? A. Leiftan, przyznaj się... nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym powiedziała to za ciebie. // ILUSTRACJA B. Wiem, że jesteś daemonem. // ♥: ... A. (Muszę konsekwentnie naciskać, tak długo aż to z siebie wydusi.) // B. (A może jednak się mylę?) // C. (Nieważne jak, ale muszę go zmusić, żeby powiedział mi prawdę!) // ILUSTRACJA ♥: ... A. (Użyj przeciwko Leiftanowi brutalnej siły.) // ILUSTRACJA B. (Użyj przeciwko Leiftanowi swoich mocy.) ♥: ... A. (Jeszcze raz go odepchnij.) ILUSTRACJA B. (Wyrwij mu się.) ♥: ... A. (Nie mogę się temu poddać.) B. (Nie jestem w stanie zapanować nad tą namiętnością.) ILUSTRACJA ♥: (...) Nie chcę na ciebie naciskać... Ale od tego zależy teraz życie Feng Zifu... A. Nie wiem, czy jestem gotowa przyjąć to błogosławieństwo. -5 B. Zgadzam się, skoro to może uratować życie Feng Zifu. // C. Szkoda, chętnie zmieniłabym imię na Huang Gardienne! +5 ♥: Po tym wszystkim, co Lance ci zrobił, musisz mieć ochotę się zemścić. A. Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo masz rację... B. Chcę przede wszystkim odnaleźć Valkyona! // C. Chcę przede wszystkim, aby odpowiedział a swoje czyny przed sądem. +5 ♥: ... A. Za dużo spraw, ale nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać. +5 B. Wszystko okej. // C. Nie zrozumiałbyś tego... ♥: ... A. (Powiedz o wszystkim Kero.) +5 lub // B. (Nie mów nic Kero.) // ♥: Co? Mówisz poważnie?! A. A wyglądam, jakby żartowała?! -5 B. Przepraszam, Kero. +5 C. Nie da się być bardziej poważnym... ♥: ... A. (Powiedz pozostałym o demonicznej naturze Leiftana) +15 B. (Na razie zachowaj to odkrycie tylko dla siebie.) -15 ♥: Dlaczego Leiftan został uwięziony? A. Podobnie jak Alajea, nie mogę ci odpowiedzieć na to pytanie... B. Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, zapytaj swojego brata. C. Bo to daemon, którego szukamy. // ♥: ... A. Być może on się nigdy nie obudzi, Karenn... +5 B. Zdaje się, że jesteś tym bardzo przejęta... C. Niedługo się obudzi, Karenn. Jestem tego pewna! -5 ♥: ... A. (Rzuć mu się w ramiona.) // B. (Po prostu podejdź do niego.) // C. (Podejdź do niego i pocałuj go w czoło.) // ''♥: Ja... powiem Karenn, że jestem zdrajcą. Ale nie chcę być sam, kiedy ona mnie rzuci. A. Jeśli będziesz wobec niej szczery, jestem pewna, że ci wybaczy. // B. Zostanę tu, nie martw się. // C. Fakt, pracując dla Lance'a i Leiftana, zdradziłeś jej zaufanie. -5 |-|Uniwersum= 28Spokojne morze-kraken.jpg|Spokojne morze - kraken |-|Nowości= Ojciec Valkyona Cień.png |-|Ilustracje= 28Gardienne1.jpg 28Gardienne2.jpg 28Leiftan & Gardienne.jpg 28Nevra & Ezarel.jpg 28Valkyon & Tia.jpg Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Ilustracje Kategoria:Miejsca